Myth Beast
Overview Myth Beasts are the mounts used by the three main characters of Wings of Ge.Ne.Sis. Capable of flight and able to fight alongside their riders, they are required to navigate Zodiac Island in their quest. Gameplay All 20 Myth Beasts share 5 main attributes that determine their abilities and characteristics when used by their rider: *Alignment: Represents the Evolution path taken to acquire the Myth Beast. *Attack: Represents the main automatic attacks used by the Myth Beast. *Beast's Breath: Represents the activatable ability of the Myth Beast. *Perk: Represents the passive benefits of having the Myth Beast. *Movement: Represents how fast you can move while using the Myth Beast. Changing alignment is possible by using Crimson and Azure stones and feeding them to your Myth Beast; Crimson stones will contribute to a Beast evolving with light Alignment, while Azure stones will contribute to a Beast evolving with dark Alignment. Once one of the two evolution bars are filled, the beast will evolve to the next tier with the appropriate alignment change added. All remaining aspects of the Beast are exclusively determined by what type of Beast it is, though damage will scale with the Empathy attribute. Tier 1: 'Salamander:' *Alignment: Crimson 1 - Starting option *Attack:' Flame Bolt'; Damage: (15 + 0.4 per Empathy); Type: Explosive; Energy: 1; Special: None *Beast's Breath:' Inferno'; Damage: (150 + 4.5 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 30; Special: None *Perk: Flame Bearer: "This beast can randomly create explosions which deal high damage to all nearby enemies. Increase Power by 2." *Movement: 10 'Ladon:' *Alignment: Azure 1 - Starting option *Attack: Spark; Damage: (250 + 7.5 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 1; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Violet Thunder; Damage: (60 + 1.8 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 30; Special: Beam Attack *Perk: Wind Keeper: "This beast directs wind currents, causing loot to fly to the rider. Increase Agility by 2." *Movement: 13 Tier 2: 'Simurgh:' *Alignment: Crimson 2 *Attack: Holy Fire: Damage: (10 + 0.3 per Empathy); Type: Explosive; Energy: 2; Special: None *Beast's Breath:' Grand Jury': Damage: (370 + 11.1 per Empathy); Type: Explosive; Energy: 45; Special: None *Perk: Law Keeper: "This beast causes Holy Fire to rain down on enemies who dare to attack. Increase Power by 3." *Movement: 10 'Cyclop:' *Alignment: Crimson 1, Azure 1 *Attack:' Scythe;' Damage: (8 + 0.24 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 2; Special: Boomerang attack *Beast's Breath: Parastic Agent: Damage: (1120 + 33.6 per Empathy) per second; Type: Special; Energy: 40; Special: Moves in a parasitic manner leeching health for its rider. *Perk: Evil Eye: "This beast has a malevolent eye. Whenever it opens, all enemies in its line of sight are poisoned. This stacks with other poison effects. Increase all attributes by 1." *Movement: 11 'Naga:' *Alignment: Azure 2 *Attack: Water Cannon; Damage: (300 + 9 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 2; Special: Triple attack *Beast's Breath: Frost Prison: '''Damage: (1280 + 38.4 per Empathy) per Second; Type: Explosive; Energy: 50; Special: Causes enemies to be trapped in a frozen state. *Perk: '''Ocean Blessing: "Whenever the rider successfully dodges an attack, he/she recovers 20% Energy. Increase Dodge rate by 10. Increase Agility by 2." *Movement: 15 Tier 3: 'Pegasus:' *Alignment: Crimson 3 *Attack: Fire Blast; Damage: (100 + 3 per Empathy); Type: Explosive; Energy: 3; Special: Limited Range *Beast's Breath: Solar Wing; Damage: (1200 + 36 per Empathy); Type: Explosive; Energy: 55; Special: None *Perk: Life Pulse: "Whenever the rider takes damage, he/she becomes immune to attacks for the next 3 seconds. Increase Morale by 20. Increase Empathy by 2." *Movement: 15 'Griffin:' *Alignment: Crimson 2, Azure 1 *Attack:' Feather Assault'; Damage: (350 + 10.5 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 3; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Battle Frenzy; Damage: ???; Type: Piercing; Energy: 40; Special: The beast will enter a trance for a moment. Attack speed and damage is increased. Movement speed is decreased to 30%, but rider gains Protective Shell and Defensive Grid. *Perk: Guardian: "The rider of this beast is protected. Increase by 30% resist to all abnormal statuses. Increase 2 Endurance. Increase 2 Power." *Movement: 13 'Gargoyle:' *Alignment:' Crimson 1, Azure 2' *Attack: Split Laser; Damage: (75 + 2.25per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 3; Special: None *Beast's Breath:' Dark Matrix;' Damage: Special; Type: Piercing; Energy: 45; Special: Creates an offensive laser matrix. Damage increases on larger targets. *Perk: Stone Heart: "Whenever the rider is hit, a Defensive Grid will be created for 10 seconds. Defensive Grids damage nearby enemies and reduce damage taken by 20%. Increase Endurance by 4." *Movement: 9 'Siren:' *Alignment: Azure 3 *Attack:' Diamond Cutter'; Damage: (750 + 22.5 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 3; Special: This attack does 4 times its normal damage on frozen targets. *Beast's Breath: Arctic Call; Duration: (4 + 0.1 per Empathy) seconds; Type: Special; Energy: 65; Special: Lets out a chilling sonic wave, freezing all enemies in range. *Perk: Soul Hunter: "The rider's attacks may leech energy from enemies. Natural energy recovery is deactivated. Increase Health Recovery by 4. Increase Morale by 20." *Movement: 8 Tier 4: 'Unicorn:' *Alignment: Crimson 4 *Attack: Shining Beam; Damage: (50 + 1.5 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 4; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Shining Rain; Damage: (50 + 1.5 per Empathy) per hit; Type: Piercing; Energy: 80; Special: Creates a rain of light damaging all onscreen enemies. Each available Light Source adds 3 rays to the rain. *Perk: Heart of Radiance: "Whenever the rider dodges an attack, a Light Source is created. Light Sources can shoot Shining Beams. It lasts for 20 seconds. If controlled by a female character, Empathy is increased by 2. If controlled by a male character, Power is increased by 2. Increase Agility by 3. Increase Dodge rate by 10." *Movement: 16 'Chimera:' *Alignment: Crimson 3, Azure 1 *Attack:' Wind Splitter;' Damage: (30 + 0.9 per Empathy) per hit; Type: Piercing; Energy: 4; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Chaos Thunder; Damage: (2880 + 86.4 per Empathy) per second; Type: Piercing; Energy: 70; Special: If the beast is enraged, two Chaos Thunders will be cast. *Perk: Untamed Protector: "Whenever the rider is hit, this beast will become enraged for 10 seconds. It gains 30 morale and a 20% boost to damage. Increase all attributes by 2." *Movement: 10 'Zuu:' *Alignment: Crimson 2, Azure 2 *Attack: Soul Release; '''Damage: Special; Type: Normal; Energy: 4; Special: Damage increases at higher current HP. *Beast's Breath: '''Soul Void; Damage: Special; Type: Explosive; Energy: 60; Special: Damage increases at lower current HP. *Perk:' Equilibrium:' "Whenever this beast attacks, the rider loses 2 HP. However, natural HP recovery is doubled. Increase Endurance by 5." *Movement: 11 'Hydra:' *Alignment: Crimson 1, Azure 3 *Attack: Venom; Damage: (600 + 18 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 4; Special: Causes targets to be poisoned for 2 seconds. *Beast's Breath: Malicious Swarm; Damage: (2400 + 72 per Empathy) per second; Type: Piercing; Energy: 75; Special: Launches a swarm of parasites which attach to poisoned enemies, transferring their HP to the rider. Venom Sources increase the number of parasites launched. *Perk: Venom Lord: "Whenever the rider takes damage, a Venom Source is created for 20 seconds. Each Venom Source adds Poison chance to the rider's attacks. If the rider is female, she gains poison immunity. If the rider is male, his poison is more effective. Increase Power by 3." *Movement: 14 'Kraken:' *Alignment: Azure 4 *Attack: Diamond Destroyer; Damage: (30 + 0.9 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 4; Special: Deals extremely high damage to frozen targets. *Beast's Breath: Hailstorm: Damage: (200 + 6 per Empathy) damage per hit; Type: Normal; Energy: 70; Special: Creates a rain of frozen comets. Each freezes a target for 0.5s and deals minor damage. *Perk: Glacial Bond: Each time the rider attacks, this beast has a slight chance to cast Freezing Nova, freezing enemies for 3s. Increase Endurance by 3. Increase Empathy by 3. *Movement: 11 Tier 5: 'Phoenix:' *Alignment: Crimson 5 *Attack: Wing of Blazing; Damage: (50 + 1.5 per Empathy) per hit; Type: Piercing; Energy: 3; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Mark of Fire; Damage: (4800 + 144 per Empathy) per second; Type: Normal; Energy: 120; Special: Phoenix marks an enemy of its choice, causing constant explosive damage to the target. When the mark disappears, a random Spirit Egg is born. Only one mark can exist at a time. *Perk: Rebirth: "If the rider's HP falls to zero while a Spirit Egg is present, the egg will hatch and the rider will come back to life with full HP. Increase all attributes by 3." *Movement: 17 Leviathan: *Alignment: Crimson 4, Azure 1 *Attack: Solar Ray; Damage: (1600 + 48 per Empathy) per second; Type: Piercing; Energy: 5; Special: None *Beast's Breath: Chrono Vortex; Damage: (1280 + 38.4 per Empathy) per second; Type: Explosive; Energy: 135; Special: Shoots an array of time-sucking vortexes. Each deals high damage and locks its target in time. The rider is disabled while this attack is active. *Perk: Chrono Supreme: "If the rider successfully dodges an attack, all enemies will be locked in time for a brief moment. Increase Dodge rate by 10. Increase Power by 3. Increase Agility by 3." *Movement: 13 'Behemoth:' *Alignment: Crimson 3, Azure 2 *Attack: Lightning Orb; Damage: (800 + 24 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 5; Special: Splits on impact. *Beast's Breath: Obliterate; Damage: (11200 + 336 per Empathy) per second; Type: Normal; Energy: 135; Special: Behemoth releases an extremely powerful lightning ray. Riders are temporarily Disabled but gain Invincibility. *Perk:' Embodiment of Chaos:' "The rider's attacks are imbued with chaotic power. Each attack can freeze, poison, or cause explosions. Increase Power by 6." *Movement: 9 'Tiamat:' *Alignment: Crimson 2, Azure 3 *Attack: Soul Scatter; Damage: (350 + 10.5 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 5; Special: Copies the special effects of the rider's attacks. *Beast's Breath: Soul Blossom; Damage: Special; Type: Explosive; Energy: 135; Special: Summons an array of souls which deal damage relative to remaining HP. The number of souls summoned increases with existing Soul Fragments. This ability costs 25% of the rider's current HP. *Perk: Soul Keeper: "Each time the rider gets hit, a Soul Fragment is created. Each Fragment lasts 20 seconds and gives the rider's attacks a chance to drain HP. Increase Endurance by 6." *Movement: 9 'Nidhogg:' *Alignment: Crimson 1, Azure 4 *Attack:' Crescent Moon;' Damage: (300 + 9 per Empathy); Type: Piercing; Energy: 5; Special: Rapidly expands upon release. *Beast's Breath: Solar Eclipse; Damage: (3840 + 115.2 per Empathy) per second; Type: Piercing; Energy: 24; Special: Nidhogg causes a solar eclipse that damages all enemies. While this is active, the rider's Energy is constantly consumed in exchange for Health. This ends when Energy is fully depleted. *Perk: Lunar Blessing: "Whenever the rider takes damage, he/she recovers 5% Energy. Increase Max Energy by 20%. Increase Empathy by 3." *Movement: 15 'Beelzebulb:' *Alignment: Azure 5 *Attack: Swarm Minion; Damage: (1500 + 45 per Empathy); Type: Normal; Energy: 5; Special: none *Beast's Breath: Swarm Heart; Damage: Special; Type: Summon; Energy: 70; Special: Beelzebub creates a swarm hive. Swarm hives damage all nearby units and continuously create Swarm Minions. Each lasts 20s. Maximum of 3 hives. *Perk: Swarm Lord; Whenever the rider takes damage or dodges an attack, an imperial swarm is summoned. Imperial swarms crash into enemies, dealing damage and freezing them for 3s. Increase Dodge rate by 10. Increase Agility by 6. *Movement: 18 Category:Wings of Ge.Ne.Sis